Drables
by 1 Lily Evans
Summary: Só drables que me vêem a mente as vezes. Pode sair qualquer personagem; Leiam e comentem mesmo que pra dizer que é ruim
1. Eternos

Eternos

* * *

_Ela só tinha um desejo, tê-lo de volta._

Cada batida de seu coração doía e protestava a falta dele, ela não podia sorrir sem sentir a culpa penetrar em sua pele como um manto. Seu luto nunca acabaria e ela nunca o deixaria ir embora, ela nunca o deixaria descansar.

Ele não podia ficar, ela não podia ir. Mas ambos queriam isso, era um desejo, uma vontade, algo fadado a nunca acontecer.

O desejo dela, a vontade dele. Seriam eternos enquanto uma lembrança de ambos existisse, eles seriam eternos porque nunca se deixariam partir, o amor sempre os manteria juntos

* * *

.

**N/A: **Minha primeira drable fiz 100 palavras certinho hsaushauhasuas, espero que gostem, bem como sempre é mais uma Nini/Reggie, o que posso fazer se só consigo escrever eles?

Essa fanfic é um presente para minha mummys e meu irmãozinho que ainda não chegou, mas que em breve vai chegar, certo mummys?

Bjs.


	2. Sentir

**Sentir**.

* * *

_Sirius adora sentir._

Ele quer sentir dor. Ele quer sentir felicidade. Ele quer sentir embriaguez. Ele quer sentir tristeza. Ele quer sentir curiosidade. Ele quer sentir raiva. Ele quer sentir ódio. Ele quer sentir o perdão. Ele quer perdoar e ser perdoado. E acima de tudo ele quer o amor.

Sirius sempre vai querer o amor, sempre vai procura-lo e sempre vai tentar mais e mais acha-lo. Mas é uma busca perdida, Sirius perdeu o amor antes mesmo de nascer.

_Sirius não pode mais sentir._

* * *

**N/A:** Bem curtinha e totalmente surtada, espero que comentem! É pra você bebê que sempre surta quando lê o nome do Big Dog! Love you, Jean!

Bjs.


	3. Sozinha

Sozinha

* * *

_Ela está sozinha. _

Andrômeda não sabe o que fazer, ela perdeu todos. Ela perdeu Ted e seu coração ao mesmo tempo. Ela perdeu sua mãe e seu pai antes. Ela perdeu suas irmãs. Seus primos.

Andrômeda tem seu coração sangrando. Ela perde tudo, ela não tem sorte, tudo lhe é tirado. Andrômeda é fadada a seguir sozinha, seu fardo é pesado depois para ela.

Ela sempre está perdendo coisas. Ela segue sempre sozinha, isolada, deslocada, perdida, sem rumo.

Ela sempre irá perder aquilo que amar, é o que ser uma Black lhe trás e por isso ela _odeia_ a família

* * *

.

**N/A: **Sim eu virei uma máquina de drables agora, estou soltando cada uma ¬¬' Quem vocês acham que é o próximo/próxima?


	4. Fraqueza

Fraqueza

* * *

_Medo._

_Dor._

_Raiva._

_Ódio._

_Poder._

Régulus era cada uma dessas coisas de certa forma. Ele tinha medo de perder, medo da derrota, medo da vida, só não tinha medo da morte.

Ele tinha a dor em seus olhos por cada ato que cometeu e por cada um qual se arrependeu.

Ele tinha raiva de Sirius por fugir e de si mesmo por querer fazer o mesmo que o irmão.

Ele tinha ódio de si mesmo por ser fraco, por ser covarde, por nunca lutar pelo que queria e realmente pensava.

E _poder_, Régulus queria poder, só poder, sempre poder. Ele tinha sede de poder, sede de mostrar que era melhor e maior.

Régulus precisava de todos seus sentimentos, ele vivia deles, ele nascera com eles. Ele era fraco, mas seus sentimentos secretos o faziam forte.

Régulus poderia vencer. Com _ódio, dor, raiva, poder_. Mas o _medo_ sim era sua fraqueza.

* * *

**N/A: **Reggie *-*

Comentem, sim?


	5. Loucura

Loucura

* * *

_A loucura a acompanhava._

Seus olhos mostravam isso. Suas palavras confirmavam, mas era seu sorriso. _O maldito sorriso sádico de seus lábios vermelhos que a denunciava_. Ela era o fruto proibido e mesmo assim todos a queriam.

Queriam se perder na loucura de seus olhos negros, queriam se perder no suicídio que seria provar apenas por uma vez seus lábios vermelhos como o sangue que ela amava ver.

Todos queriam ela. Todos a desejavam, nenhum deles á teria. _Ela pertenceria apenas á um._

Bellatrix Black sempre será de Sirius Black.

Sempre será o amor impossível e sujo, escondido eternamente

* * *

**N/A: **Saí cada uma shahasushau minha primeira Sirius/Bellatrix que eu gosto!

Deixem reviews;


	6. Como Cristal

Como Cristal

* * *

_Fria como cristal._

Narcisa era fria tanto exterior quanto interiormente. A loucura que toldava Bellatrix e a crueza de Andrômeda eram ausentes nela.

Narcisa não sentia dor, não sentia frio, não sentia calor. Era completamente fria, como um cristal. Sem vida, sem nada.

Até que ela olhou dentro dos olhos de Lucius. Ela sorriu friamente. Um mês depois o cristal se partiu.

Narcisa era fria, era como cristal. Mas existia alguém que era forte o suficiente para quebra-la e sempre seria. Sempre haveria ele, sempre ele. Só ele.

_Draco_.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu não gosto da Cissy, mas fazer o que... Se já tinha a maioria dos Black, porque não ela?


	7. Lágrimas de um Herói

**Lágrimas de um Herói**

* * *

_Porque um herói chora?_

Ele fecha os olhos e sussurra uma oração trouxa, está feliz que acabou, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabe o que fazer. Ele cumpriu seu proposito, ele derrotou a cobra, ele matou o Lord das Trevas, o que ele tem de fazer agora?

_Ele não é necessário._

Os sussurros que ouve, vindos dos ventos parecem zombar dele, agora que sua missão está completa, que aquilo por que esperou a vida toda está completo, o que fará? Para que servirá? Qual será seu proposito?

_Ele está sozinho_.

A estrada de um herói é solitária, sempre solitária. Fadado a viver sozinho ele está, sem nada que possa se apegar muito. A estrada de um herói é cheia de inimigos, aqueles á quem você ama são os primeiros alvos.

Harry derrotou Voldemort, Voldemort derrotou Harry. Harry não tem mais um proposito, algo dentro de si, morreu junto de Voldemort.

* * *

**N/A:** Essa é pra você Nands e adorei todas as suas reviews ^^


	8. Vazio

Vazio

* * *

Minerva viu muito, aguentou muito e suas lágrimas secaram. Mas por não chorar sua dor é maior.

Ela perdeu muito, e ganhar? O que _ela_ ganhou? Ela perdeu á Dumbledore, ela perdeu á Remus, James, Sirius e até mesmo Peter. Ela perdeu os mais brilhantes alunos que ela já teve, ela perdeu o melhor diretor que Hogwarts poderia querer.

E ela perdeu Tom. Na noite em que Tom decidiu ter mais, querer mais, querer poder e força e _tudo_, ela o perdeu. As lágrimas não saem de seus olhos, ela se nega a chorar por ele.

Tom escolheu seu caminho, e ela escolheu o dela. E tudo o que sobrou foi o vazio, o vazio onde antes estava um homem brilhante e belo, gentil, forte, poderoso.

Minerva perdeu alguém á quem ela poderia ter amado, alguém a quem ela poderia ter respeitado. Minerva **odeia** Voldemort, porque Voldemort matou Tom, Tom Riddle.

_Seu_ Tom.

* * *

**N/A: **Acho que andei lendo Minerva/Tom demais, mas mesmo assim eu gostei dessa shausauhsa Espero que gostem também


	9. Acabou

**Acabou**

* * *

Tudo acabou, a guerra teve fim, o bem venceu, o mal caiu.

E mesmo assim ele se sente perdido, se a guerra acabou o que irá acontecer? Quem estava do lado mal, eles estão perdidos? Eles não tem salvação?

_Ele_ não tem salvação?

Porque essa dor em seu peito insiste em ficar, ele sempre fez o que precisava ser feito e _talvez_ não se arrependesse, não muito.

Ele vai continuar lutando, mas não a guerra, nunca mais a guerra. Ele vai lutar para descobrir quem é, descobrir o que faz sentindo, o que ele precisa saber para poder ser finalmente livre.

* * *

**N/A: **Só pra deixar claro, é sobre o Draco, espero que seja boa, eu nunca consegui escrever sobre ele.

Comentem, certo?


	10. Amor Maior

**Amor Maior**

* * *

Lily faria qualquer coisa por quem ela ama, ela mataria por James e morreria por Harry.

Lily faria tudo para manter á ambos seguros, tudo o que ela quer é um mundo seguro para seu garotinho. Tudo que ela sempre sonhou é seu futuro com James, ver seus netos crescerem e pentear os cabelos de uma filha, gritar com James até ficar rouca e sorrir das boas notas que Harry tirar em Hogwarts.

Naquela noite Lily desistiu de tudo, de ver seus netos crescerem, de pentear os cabelos de sua filhinha não nascida, de sorrir das notas de Harry, de James.

Ela só não desistiu de uma coisa: morrer por seu filho, morrer para salvar ele. Ela _tinha_ de tentar, era só uma chance, uma esperança, ela salvaria Harry.

E morreria por isso.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu não gosto da Lily, mas respeito ela. E a admiro por conseguir conquistar o James e por manter o Harry vivo, então resolvi ignorar meus preconceitos e foi isso que saiu.

E espero que você me perdoem por deixar todas as drables melancólicas e tristes, mas eu não consigo escrever elas felizes, é como uma regra, sei lá.


	11. Jamie

**Jamie**

* * *

Aninia cresceu e viu James crescer, ela o viu se tornar um garoto magricela e míope, ela o viu ir para Hogwarts e chorou por ter de ficar. Ela o viu voltar completamente diferente e soube que de certa forma tinha perdido seu James.

Ela o viu mudar a cada dia mais, ela o viu se tornar um jovem incrivelmente bonito e arrogante, mas ela o amava de todas as formas, afinal ele era seu Jamie; e ele podia ser arrogante, como alguém como ele não seria? E ela o viu se apaixonar, ela sentiu inveja de seu irmão do coração, ela sentiu inveja porque ele conseguirá aquilo que ela sempre procurará, James encontrará o amor.

Nini sentiu raiva de Lily por não corresponder aos sentimentos de James e mais raiva ainda ao ver _seu garotinho_ se quebrando aos poucos a cada recusa dela, e Nini odiou Lily porque no momento em que Lily disse _sim_, Aninia perdeu seu Jamie.

O garotinho que ela amou, o garotinho arrogante e infantil se fora e em seu lugar estava um homem forte e de um caráter incrível, um homem que faria de tudo pela esposa e pelo filho.

Ela mais uma vez se orgulhou de _seu_ garotinho.

* * *

**N/A: **Pra mim a Nini nunca vai gostar da Lily independentemente do quão melhor ela tornar o James e como eu escrevi uma sobre a Lily e fui até cuidadosa com a drable dela eu tinha que fazer uma onde eu pudesse expressar meus sentimentos negativos pela ruivinha.

Nini sempre vai de certa forma ter inveja da Lily por mudar o James e ainda assim não vai gostar dela porque a Lily fez o "garotinho" que James foi virar um homem e esse homem não era alguém que a Nini reconhecesse, ela se ressentiu disso e ai está o resultado ^^


End file.
